Locked in a closet
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Rachel and Puck have been locked in a closet at a sleepover by their fellow gleeks. How will they pass the time? Puckleberry


**This is set just before graduation so Puck and Rachel will be 18? Or nearly 18. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"I can't believe this." sighed Puck, giving the door a good kick. Why the hell would the rest of the glee club want to lock him in a closet with Rachel?

"Me neither." sighed Rachel, leaning against the wall, and bringing her legs up to her chest.

"Why did they lock us in? Hey! Let us out!" shouted Noah as he pounded against the door. Small spaces made him uncomfortable, and when that small space as Rachel Berry in it...

Well now that he thought about it. _That's HOT! _Especially when she's only in a pair of shorts and a vest top. _Who knew sleepovers could turn out to be soooo good._

"They're not gonna let us out Noah." sighed Rachel.

The mahawked boy shrugged and moved to sit down opposite the little diva."Worth a try." he smirked.

The future star gave him a small smile crossing her arms over her legs and resting her head against them.

Puck couldn't stop staring at her legs. They looked so smooth, so soft, so long."Damn Berry. Your legs... Wow!"

Rachel giggled a little and hid her face in embarrassment. Noah smirked at her reaction and moved to sit right beside her, using one hand to slowly slide up her leg. He felt her shiver at his touch but she made no attempt to stop him."You like that?"

Her tiny hand grabbed his hand when it reached her knee."What are you doing Noah?"

"Just passing time Babe." He gave her lopsided smile and used his other hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Noah stop." She pushed his hands away and sighed heavily.

"Fine." He replied holding his hands up."Geez Berry i was only messing."

"That's the problem." muttered Rachel under her breath. Puck raised his eyebrow at the sentence he probably wasn't suppose to hear but let it slide anyway.

"So how are things with Finn after you know..."

"He dumped me for Quinn?"

"Yeah."

"Ok i suppose. It wasn't going to last anyway and really who would choose me over Quinn?"

_I Would._"I'm sure there's someone."

Rachel gave out a scoff."Yeah right."

Puck rolled his eyes and took her hands in his."There's _always _someone Rach."

Her eyes flickered from his to their hands and back again."Like who Noah."

"I uhh." He pulled away his hands and rubbed them nervously on his jeans. A flash of hurt made it's way across the diva's face but it was gone as quick as it came.

"See. Im not worth anything."

Puck growled at this. What the hell is she saying? She's an amazing singer. She's caring, hot, cute, funny, kind, HOT! And she's a awesome kisser. The best he's ever had. Her lips are so soft, so sweet. _I wonder if that's changed in two years?_

He decided to get his answer by capturing her lips in his. _Yep still the same._

"Noah..." moaned Rachel as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulling him closer.

Puck smirked and pulled her knees apart, sliding between them."Damn your a even better kisser then before Berry."

"I've missed this." She whispered before pulling him in for another kiss.

"Me too." mumbled Noah against her lips. His hands grabbed her hips pulling her even closer. It was getting incredibly hot. His hands wondered underneath her top and pulled it up over her head."Oh god Rachel."

She had matured a lot over the past two years he noted. Her body was smokin' hot. Rachel gave him a small smile and mirrored his actions, pulling his top over his head.

The brunette was giving him a lust filled gaze. He was so getting laid tonight!

"Come here." He smirked pulling her into a heated kiss.

"Sorry guys for leaving you in there so long we ju-" Artie stopped talking as he drank in the sight. Rachel was straddling Puck and they were in the middle of a very very heated make out session. He was pretty sure they were about to have sex as well.

"Oh my god." Squealed Rachel as she finally spotted a red faced Artie. She quickly scrambled off a very sexually frustrated Puck and searched around for her vest top. Noah groaned at the loss of contact before turning to glare at the intruder."Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"I-Im s-sorry... i... i'll j-just go." stuttered Artie shutting the door. Once he heard a very distant shout 'guys you'll never guess what i've just seen'. He decided it was safe enough to resume what they were doing.

"Don't bother putting that vest top back on Berry." growled Puck as Rachel picked up the top.

"Puck we shouldn't do this." she sighed ignoring his command.

"Im not finished yet." he hissed pulling the garment out of her hands.

"NOAH!" she shouted, giving him a frustrated look. That only turned him on even more."I refuse to be you friend with benifits!"

"Then be my girlfriend then!" said Puck very quickly. He didn't care what he had to do. He just wanted Berry. _NOW!_

"I-i what?" Rachel gave him a stunned look.

Puck sighed and shifted his pants. Was it so hard to be able to have sex with Berry? That's all he wanted!"Be my girlfriend."

"Really?" smiled the little diva.

Noah growled impatiently."Yes!"

"I will!" laughed Rachel ecstatically.

"Good." smirked Puck as he pulled her back onto his lap.

Maybe being locked in a closet isn't so bad after all...

* * *

**Please review! I will really appreciate it! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
